


You don't need to say it

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But he's not very good with feelings, Happy Ending, He's also a cute cinnamon roll, M/M, Newt is oblivious, Percival falls in love instantly, Pining, Theseus knows, everybody does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival Graves falls in love instantly. But it takes a while for him to admit it to himself.He knows, but he doesn't say it even though he has many opportunities to do so. He doesn't believe he's loved back so he keeps his mouth shut and tries not to think about it.But it's very difficult to do so when Theseus letters are filled with news about his little brother or when destiny keeps making Newt and him to cross paths.





	

Percival Graves doesn't say 'I love you' when he first meets Newt Scamander and gets trapped in the color of his big eyes or when he discovers himself looking at Newt's freckles like they're stars in the night sky. He doesn't say it even though he's quite charmed by the boy's passion about magical creatures, even though the whole time he's with Newt he has a huge grin on his face and his heart feels warm and complete.

He doesn't say it because he's 20 and Newt's 15 and he doesn't think he's in love, they're too young and there's an ocean between, because he's just visiting Theseus for the summer and he has to return to America. It'd be foolish to say something like that to someone he may not see again, to someone that doesn't feel the same.

He doesn't admit it out loud, but he starts to think about love when finds himself desperate to read Theseus' letters starving for any piece of information about Newt. He smiles and laughs when he finds out his friend's brother saved a demiguise and is keeping it at home, where the creature is making everyone's life a little more difficult. Apparently Greg roams free in the house, scaring the hell out of every single one of them when he suddenly makes himself visible at the most unexpected opportunity.

Well... At least he doesn't have to ask about Newt, that's one of advantages of having Theseus as a friend: he can talk and write about his little brother all day long even though anyone asked him to.

He doesn't say 'I love you' when he sees them years later even though he's quite sure he's in love at that point. He doesn't say it because it's not the time to do so. Because Newt's parents are dead and the redhead is heartbroken and the light in his eyes is not as quite as bright as it was before. So Percival puts a hand on his shoulder, only that because Theseus is completely wrapped around his little brother and doesn't let anyone approach him.

"I'm here if you need me," he mutters instead.

His heart stops a second when his regiment encounters Theseus' during the war, it stops when he sees Newt standing among huge and powerful dragons. His world turns grey for a moment because Newt is pure and so precious to be in the war. And he doesn't want to lose him even though Newt is not his to lose.

He argues with Theseus that first day, they yell at each other 'cause they're both worried and terrified. 'How could bring him here?' the question escapes from his mouth without him noticing. 'Do you think I wanted this?' Theseus' voice is filled with rage, because they can anything about him, but Merlin have mercy on the soul that dares to insinuate he doesn't care about his brother.

"I'm sorry," he says and he means it. "I'm just... I'm worried."

Theseus nods, looking more calm.

"Newt's all the family I have left. I love him," his friend tells him.

I love Newt too, he doesn't say. Instead, Percival comes to an agreement with Theseus; winning the war becomes to a second term and their priority focuses on keeping Newt alive and sending him back home.

Fortunately, they all go back. And Percival watches Newt return to England with his brother, experiencing so many emotions at the same time. He's happy to see him alive and well, but he's also crushed to watch him go.

But he lets him go.

Percival doesn't say 'I love you' years later because there's no one to say it to. And he's glad, he's happy to know Newt's in another place, looking and studying magical creatures... Because he's free and he's safe.

So he endures. Percival tries not to break when Grindelwald tortures him, he tries to survive... He thinks about Newt and how much he wants to see his face again.

He doesn't say it when they come to rescue him even though it's Newt himself the one that's kneeling beside him. He doesn't do it because he thinks he's dreaming, he doesn't believe it real.

When he wakes up in the white room and he sees Newt sitting next to him, with a beautiful smile on his face and tears coming down his eyes, he feels ready to tell the truth, to tell his most treasured secret.

But he doesn't. Because when Percival asks Newt how he knew Grindelwald was not him, how he found him the wizard with curly reddish hair smiles.

"I'd recognize you anywhere, we're friends!"

Percival doesn't answer anything. Newt's not ready to hear what he has to say. But he has learned his lesson and he's not planning on quitting before even trying.

Everything turns in his favor, because Seraphina (bless her) decides to offer Newt a job at MACUSA and the magizoologist accepts and he stays in New York.

No, the Director of Magical Security doesn't say 'I love you' but everyone notices the long stares, the soft smiles and the way his eyes shine every time the magizoologist is around. They know Graves can't stay away from Newt for long periods of time. They know their boss will do anything Newt asks for and even when he's having a bad day and he's grumpy and tired he always has a smile for Newt. So no... Director Graves doesn't say much ('cause Merlin knows he's not good at feelings) but they all know. Well... everyone except Newt.

Percival doesn't say what he really wants to, but manages to ask Newt out. And his heart warms when the other wizard accepts. They start a relationship and Percival tries not to rush things even though he's ready to ask Newt to marry him. He takes his time instead. He can wait, he's been doing so for a very long time and he's not going to ruin it by scaring Newt away.

Newt moves in with him. Theseus is not thrilled to hear that, but he seems to get used to the idea quickly.

"Well... it took you long enough," Theseus comments when he comes to visit, he doesn't say it until Newt gets in the case to feed his creatures.

"What do you mean?"

Theseus laughter escapes from his lips after that.

"C'mon, mate! I know you've been in love with my brother for a very long time," he says.

"How?"

"Merlin knows you're anything but subtle, my friend," Theseus continues, amused. "I started to suspect at my parents funeral, but when I knew was during the war. You should've seen your face when you realized Newt was there too. And the way you yelled at me... The way you looked at him at every single opportunity you had."

After Theseus' visit, Percival thinks is time to tell Newt.

So he waits till night, he waits for Newt to return from his case and takes his hand and kisses him soft and tender to catch his attention.

The words must be forming in his eyes, because suddenly Newt grin from ear to ear and puts his arms around him.

"I know," he whispers on his neck. "You don't need to say it."

Percival steps back, just a few inches to look at him in the face.

"But I want to. I want you to know that I love you, that I loved you since that summer at your parents house when the first thing that came out of your mouth when you saw me was if I knew anything about hippogriffs." He says and it's wonderful to finally do so.

Newt has tears in his cheeks, but he looks happy and hopeful.

"I love you, Newt." He breathes, his lips touching Newt's.

It feels amazing to say it, but it feels even better when Newt kisses him back and giggles.

"I love you too, Percival."


End file.
